


Bearfield and Puppiers Anthology: now in english!

by dark_angel_lauritachan



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Chris, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Soulmates, omega piers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_angel_lauritachan/pseuds/dark_angel_lauritachan
Summary: This work is a translation of my previous work (original on spanish)This is an omegaverse collection of various one shots about my loveable otp, you can read watever you want!





	1. Nest

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bearfield and Puppiers Antology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177920) by [dark_angel_lauritachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_angel_lauritachan/pseuds/dark_angel_lauritachan). 



> This is a translation of my previous work, im using my basic english for make that, so, please take me patiente, im already try to translate every one shot i wrote, you can read the original anthology on spanish if you want.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers was evading his omega nature since he choses a life serving the BSAA, but the smell of his alpha will end up making him give.

A joung boy, with hair like honey´s color was hug rough his lover pillow. His nose smell the frangance of his Alpha, trying to get down the new feeling floating since the most deep to his chest. Piers, wasn´t a man with plains, his life is always on the army, even thought the idea about having a family was always sure in his nature like an omega, he only decided skip it having the knowledge about the risk to stay in the BSAA. He hate the idea about marriage and have kids, because he knows the pain about the loss, he believe with all of his forces he can supress his omegas instincs forever when the pass of his heats… and it was ok… since he met his dearest captain.

Christopher Redfield has the same ideology of him, he is a man who don´t like to bring pain to his most close, like Piers, he is a family man, with a lil sister to care like a daughter, in the BSAA, the soldiers and new ones who met him receive that type of care and with Piers was the same; he was always under his wing, until he converted on his liteunant and confident… and in these moment something between them change.

To some talks and meeting evenings, one day they started to take care the other and be inseparable, since the momento when his lips met them into a sweet kiss, unconscious about everything around, give free pass to most young instincs to reveal.  
He sigh, and left to the soft mattress, ready to wash his and his lover clothes. Pier´s heat was soon to start and Chris convince he to stay in his little apartment, a site who these two call a home.

The boy put to work the washing machine and put inside the clothing one by one, searching the pockets and class the dark to the white putting aside them. He pick one of his lover sweaters to put with the dark clothes but he notice the smelling of his alpha, impregnated in the fabrick. It was so hypnotizing, give him the sensation of his head spining, his inner omega wants to wear it, inconcious, he obey and took posession of it.

 

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

 

The hours flew away and at the 6 pm the 40 years old man arraived the apartment anxious to say hi to his boyfriend. He advert his arraiving like always, closing the door but he only saw the corridor empty.

-Piers- he called, waiting for the answer.

Usually, the young boy receive him like a puppy with his owner, but this time Piers doesn´t do it.

The house was quietly, like nobody has there, as if the omega was dissapeared… but Chris can smell him.  
The smell was more sweet and intense like always. He was attracted like bees with the honey, he follow the scent inadvertently, bumping with a small disaster in the laundry room.

-Interesting…- he muttered for himself

There was clothes into the floor, these was his, it was like an hurricane razed with everything in the room and leave a path instead. Chris was already thinking about he was were to find.

He open his and Piers room, the first thing he saw was a big mountain of clothes, all belonging to him, accommodated as if it were a cave, the type of cave like he and his sister Clarie called fort when they were kids.

Chris enter into the room and walked to that mountain, with a soft smile.

-Well, it seems that someone was playing with the laundry- he wait for some answer

But only has the sound of something removing inside the improvised cave.

-I know you are there, my cute omega…-

An as if he had been summoned, the head of the boy arised to the fabrics, with sweat and a light pink in his cheeks, his skin was like he stay too much time outside in a sunny day.

-hmm…- he moaned like the answer

He felt sleepy, maybey gawking because of the fever… he doesn´t know exactly, his body emited sweet pheromones that atractted his mate to him, like moths to the light.  
Chris trapped the boy into his big hands, liftting it to the clothes arround his body, softly, discovering the entire flushed body; he only wears a light shirt that covered his torso and a part of his musles.

The gray-blue eyes of the alpha was more intense, a new feeling instaled in his chest, some diferent and unknow but caused by his young lover.

-I believe i was falling for you again- he sigh, with his cheeks blushed

Piers frowned for the confess, his dearest Captain was always so honest with his feelings, and for him it was embarasing, despite his nature like an omega, his personality is something apart.

-um… i…- Piers was trying to speak, but it was imposible, his omega revealed to himself, he doesn´t have an excuse anymore… The “fort” was the proof.

After a moment of silence, chris talked.

-You are ready then… right?- he said hoarsely, it was more a statement than a question

And then, for the first time in a long time, Piers was speachless… His inner omega screamed for te bottom of his begin, he could no longer deny the truth.

Even with a frown he only managed to nod, embarassed and defeated for his true nature needed.

 

 

-Lets have a baby…

 

 

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lauritachan here. I hope you enjoy the chapter, sorry if some words or phrases doesn´t have sense, im making my best to translate the one shots... i don´t know when i upload the next, i hope was soon. Feel free to coment and your kudos are welcome, i was already seen them. Well, see you later


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, dearest readers, its me, the author. I decided to write an omegaverse about these lovely shipp because i notice doesn´t exist fanfics like that. When i thougth the idea it was more complex and too long, but then i understood to create an entire omegaverse about residente evil was too much hard work, so i decide to make one shots with diferent topics bu tinto the same AU.

Well, some of these topics has delicated themes, you need discretion, if one of these doesn´t like it you can change to another or come back to the recent, you have some options to decide, and these stories doesn´t have an order or chronology so don´t worry about it.  
I Will upload the one shots when i have time, i have a pair done and these was uploading soon but with a break time to read the previous one.  
If you understand these points i only can wish you to enjoy your reading, and give you the thanks for check these anouncement.


End file.
